Son of Man
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: One is forced to lose the one dearest to him only to gain one more persous, and one who's destiny could change that of all those he loves and holds dear. In this journey will there be the answers they both seek? First section to the Two World series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ok I really hadn't planed on putting this story up for a long time. Or even in this order. I was planning on using this as a reference to the rest of the series and then asking people if they wanted the prequel. But then I just decided that this would be the way I would do it. So I put it up during my writing spree. As the Crimson Tears Fall will be my top priority but I will update when ever I can. I need three reviews to update.

**Warning** Charter death, language, mild violence, and of course yaoi or boy boy love.

**Summary** They're from different worlds completely different universes. Even if they live on the same planet, they're about to meet. First section to the Two World series.

**Disclaimer** I own NOTHING! Now stop picking on me. WHHHAAAAAA!

**Son of Man**

_Chapter one- The journey that you make now_

"_**Hup, oh the power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise all these things will come to you in time on this journey that your making they'll be answers that you seek and it you who climbed a mountain it's you who reached the peak Son of man up to the sky lift your spirit set it free some day you'll walk tall with pride son of man a man in time you'll be,"**_

Riku squirmed in his seat he wanted to be strong like his dad but he didn't want a sailor. But his dad sure wanted him to but Riku had been on a boat almost all his life he wanted to be on land. Riku had even been born in a boat his mom had given birth to him when she had joined Riku's dad on a ship headed for England down past the lost jungle as they called it and up to Spain.

So he even had no hometown or country. No school would accept him either not that he ever had time for school but still. Riku just seemed to be totally rejected by the other boys because they thought he couldn't do sports just because he never had time on a boat but Riku really liked sports.

Thus he had to hang out with a lot of girls. Who even at this age just hung over him his mom said, "He'll probably be quite the lady's man when he grows up."

But his dad always replies, "Let's hope that what this is a sign of." Then Riku's mom always shots his dad a death glare and Riku sits there totally confused with that cute little kid curiosity look.

There were just so many things in life he didn't under stand. But there was one thing Riku did know, he loved his mom. He loved to spend time with her and to talk to her but it wasn't like he could ever talk to his dad he was never there.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Fine mom but I…" I want friend, I want to be accepted, I want a dad, and I want to understand, "am just a little tired." Riku didn't know why he didn't tell he mom he had always tolled her everything but when he went to say those things he got the feeling he was suppose to tell someone else not her. Who however he did not know.

"Well then silly, go to bed." She giggled ruffling Riku's hair. "Say Riku…"

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No why?"

"Well everyone is afraid of something when I was a kid that was what I was afraid of. Then I went mountain climbing when I was ten and that all changed the view was too beautiful I use to love climbing mountains. No I use to love to climb anything especially trees in a forest. Every thing is beautiful a tranquil I use to wish my first kiss would be up in a tree in the forest." Then she got that far off look in her eyes showing how she was yearning for land.

"First Kiss?" Riku pondered.

"Yes Riku you know when you and the person you love share a special moment. And you lip's touch."

"Like when you kiss me goodnight?"

"No not quite but yeah sort of." She said shaking her head as little Riku tilted his head from side to side. "You know what Riku never mind you'll get it when you are older." Then Riku gave a very cute pout.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Riku's dad mentioned as he walked past. His mom frowned but gave no protest as she picked Riku up and carried him to his bed.

"Good night monkey."

"Bed time story." Riku said giving his mom a look that said he would not give up.

"What do you want to hear?"

Riku sat there pondering for a minuet before requesting, "The pull of fate."

His mom sighed and shook her head before she started, "Once upon a time there was a boy who was lost in the wood's scared and alone. He lived alone for days and day's until he was caught up in a battle."

"In a forest?" Riku mumbled interrupting his mom.

"Yes they were fighting tribes. There technology was not advanced but they had swords and knifes and he ran into a battle by accident. One of the town's people of the kinder side pulled him off and raised him as her own even though she had no husband. He was happy and had many friends when one day he ran away from the group no idea where he was going or why all he knew was that he was being pulled by something…"

He never herd his mom finish the story because little Riku drifted into a deep sleep. It was as if he could see the boy from the story as if he was real but what he saw the most clear was his eye's his beautiful blue eye's and the boy didn't reject Riku. He held out his hand and he was smiling, smiling at Riku.

Then a loud sound echoed through that hall's wakening the poor boy from his sleep.

Anyway leave a review tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah I know that I said I wouldn't update till I had so many reviews but this chapter has been done for awhile and I guess the first chapter didn't catch to much interest

**A/N****:** Yeah I know that I said I wouldn't update till I had so many reviews but this chapter has been done for awhile and I guess the first chapter didn't catch to much interest. Witch is sort of sad I have some fun things planed for this story. But I will give up if no one likes it. Pleas don't make me do that.

**Disclaimer****:** Ok right now my life really sucks do you think I would be luck enough to own something…you really are a moron.

**Son of Man**

_Chapter 2-Faith and Understanding_

"_**Oh there's no one there to guide you know one to take your hand so with faith and understating you will journey from boy to man, son of man up to the sky lift your spirit set it free some day you'll walk tall with pride son of man a man in time you'll be, in learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn you'll find your place beside the one's you love,"**_

Sora sat there sobbing he was alone utterly alone every one was gone he was all alone. Suddenly a loud explosion went off. His first thought was people and not of any danger. He hurried forward and saw mountains of blood, men screaming running at each other with swords. Sora wanted to scream but all he could do was cry.

He turned trying to run only to see a man running his direction he froze in fear. Suddenly he felt strong hands grasp his shoulders pulling him to safety. All he saw was a sea of blue and blond.

Sora awoke with a gasp. _Just a memory all in the past stay calm Sora_. He repeated in his head. "Are you ok Sora Honey?" Namine asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine." He replied spinning his feet off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ok, well your friends came over," She said with her gentle smile gracefully spreading across her face, "They said they would meet you at the 'fort'." A small giggle escaped Namine as she saw her son yawn. "Get dressed and Breakfast is almost ready, eat it then you can go out and play."

And with that she left the room her sweet sent of flowers still lingering in the room. Sora jumped up from his bed and selected and outfit quickly slipping it on. And ran into the kitchen/dining room where his mom had set up breakfast.

As he scooted out his chair she turned to him and smiled "So what did you dream about last night? Any more dreams from the Sselevol?"

"No I was just remembering the day you became my mom."

Her hand faltered on her fork but only for a moment. "I was destined to be your mother since the day you were born I was meant to be your mother. I am your mother right?" She didn't show it and her voice hadn't changed at all but Sora could tell. He had upset her.

She felt like he didn't think of her or love her as his mother. But he did she was the only one he would ever call mother. She was the only mother he could ever remember. "Of course you are my mother I have never had another, what I simply meant was the day Sselevol sent me to you."

"Of course well hurry up and eat your breakfast your friends are waiting." She said dodging any more comments. She didn't really believe him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora wasn't sure what it was but today felt different like something was about to change. He simply couldn't put his finger on it. So he just sat and listened to his friend's idle chatter.

He couldn't be sure how long he and his friends were just hanging out before Sora stood up and started running toward the shore. Not to sure why his was going there he had only felt this invisible tug once before the day he meet his mom.

Whatever was making him run, was what he sensed was different. This would be life altering. His feet pushed harder like if he didn't move quick enough all would be lost. But what was that all.

Running round the curve on the shore he saw smoke and flames ripping at a boat. He was a loss at what to do, there teachings raised to stay away from such devices as marked in the teachings, those things were made by people attempting to take from the god's or achieve some of the gods glory.

He was always told to run and hid to make sure that those things, or the things on them could not see him. But he felt rooted to this spot.

He watched as another explosion ripped forth on the massive vessel then watched in horror as what appeared to be a person holding a smaller person, probably a child, leap from the boat into the unforgiving waters.

Only the people of this forest who were trained from a young age ever survived theses waters. They were even skeptical about him swimming to far in them, for no one knew where he came from so obviously, he was born somewhere else. He had no idea what to do but he knew he had to do something.

"_Hear me my young Sora."_ The voice he heard was female and very commanding and knowledgeable from what Sora could tell.

"Who are you and what is it that you wish."

"_Who I am, at the moment anyway, is of little importance. But what I require is your fate, destiny, and the lives of many. Listen and hear me well young one."_

"Alright I am listening and I hear you what is it you require."

"_You are as much one of the forest people, if not more than the people you know and love. You will not drown. You must go and retrieve the people from the water. If you do two people shall escape the ship and make it to shore, but only one will live. If you do not you will have failed in your destiny, and millions will die in the battles of the tribes, which will escalate into a full scale war."_

"Alright I will go."

"_Good little one, but know this. Those you love are your family. Even so, your true parents love you very much and they do live. But cant live with you or each other but there lives and the fates of many lay in you hands."_

"But no pressure." Sora replied leaping into the water and swimming toward the people.

"_That's right,"_ the voice chuckled, _"no pressure at all young one."_

Well there you have it, please please please tell me what you think, good or bad I don't really care just tell me. Please. Ok yeah well bye.


End file.
